1. Technical Field
One or more embodiments relate to active image generation of an exterior view from the vehicle and selective remote actuation of a head restraint.
2. Background Art
One example of a system and method for actuation of a head restraint is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,556,306 to Yetukuri et al. An example of a rearview mirror with integrated video system is disclosed in WO 2007/035450 to Haler.